


towards the tomorrow with you

by springsong (diamondskies)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fake Deep™, Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Unresolved Romantic Tension, from like one of the mob, hide creator's style for omake, it's mostly people being heteronormative tbh, oblivious idiots, saya selama menulis ini: sumpah ini gue ngetik apaan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondskies/pseuds/springsong
Summary: Zoro bukan perempuan yang baik. Zoro adalah Zoro, dan Luffy menginginkannya—meskipun untuk apa, ia belum tahu.Luffy berusaha memecahkan teka-teki yang terdiri dari tiga bagian besar: Zoro, pernikahan, dan perasaan yang memenuhi dadanya setiap kali ia memikirkan keduanya. #thirdtimeisthecharm Q4
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Third Time is the Charm





	towards the tomorrow with you

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : one piece adalah milik eiichiro oda. tidak ada keuntungan material atau komersial apapun yang diperoleh dari pembuatan karya ini.

Luffy diperkenalkan kepada seremoni yang bernama pernikahan di Desa Foosha.

Ia tengah menjalani kegiatan kesehariannya berkeliling desa sambil didampingi Makino, sampai hidungnya menangkap wewangian lezat yang familier. Dalam sekejap, nafsu makannya tersulut dan ia melesat ke arah aroma tersebut berasal tanpa peringatan, menerbangkan debu tanah di belakangnya.

Kaki mungilnya membawanya ke salah satu bangunan terbesar di desa. Hiruk-pikuk memadati halaman luas gedung tersebut—orang-orang berpakaian rapi sibuk bercengkerama dengan senyuman di wajah mereka, bunga-bunga berwarna cerah yang menjadi hiasan membawa ragam rona, dan yang terpenting: piring-piring berisi makanan berjejer dengan menggiurkan di atas meja-meja bertaplak.

Mulut Luffy berair. Ia membiarkan perutnya memimpinnya dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk melompati pagar kayu di depannya. Namun, sebelum ia dapat mengambil langkah, bagian belakang kausnya ditarik naik sampai badan kecilnya tidak menapak tanah.

“Kau ini... sudah berkali-kali diberitahu kalau kau tidak bisa seenaknya menerobos masuk ke pesta orang lain!” tegur Woop Slap yang mengangkatnya.

Luffy memberontak, tangan dan kakinya memukul-mukul udara dengan hasil nihil. “Tapi, di sana ada daging, Bapak Tua!”

Sudut mata Woop Slap berkedut mendengar cara Luffy memanggilnya, tapi ia memilih untuk melanjutkan peringatannya. “Hanya karena ada daging, bukan berarti kau bisa datang dan menghabiskannya sesuka hati! Ini adalah hari spesial kedua mempelai yang tidak bisa dirusak!”

Sepatah kata asing yang keluar dari mulut Woop Slap membuat Luffy menelengkan kepalanya bingung. “Mempelai?”

“Benar.” Woop Slap mengangguk. “Ini adalah pesta pernikahan, acara penting dimana sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling mencintai membuat janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya.”

Jarak di antara telinga kanan Luffy dengan pundaknya semakin mengecil. “Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ini tetap pesta, ‘kan? Dimana orang-orang bersenang-senang dan makan sepuasnya?”

Woop Slap bersiap untuk memuntahkan ceramah lainnya, tetapi sebuah suara lembut memotongnya. “Benar, Luffy, ini tetap merupakan pesta,” ujar Makino yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul Luffy. Senyum khasnya tersungging dan tak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan darinya meskipun ia baru saja berlari. “Tapi, karena pesta ini penting bagi kakak-kakak yang merayakannya, kau harus menjaga sopan santun saat memasukinya, baik?”

Luffy mengangguk semangat seraya memasang senyuman lebar yang menampakkan gigi, lantaran ia telah diberi lampu hijau untuk melancarkan aksinya. “Baik!”

Woop Slap menurunkan Luffy dengan ragu-ragu sembari melempar pandangan sangsi kepada Makino. “Hei, Makino, kau yakin ini ide bagus—”

Sebelum Woop Slap dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luffy sudah berjinjit di depan salah satu meja dan menjejalkan seperempat hidangan yang tersedia di atasnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Di luar pagar, Woop Slap menyalak murka. Luffy tidak menyadarinya sebagaimana ia belum benar-benar mencerna isi nasihat Woop Slap dan Makino padanya, karena yang tengah memenuhi benaknya kala itu hanyalah daging.

* * *

Shanks pernah berkata bahwa sebagai bajak laut, kau bebas untuk berpesta kapan saja. Luffy mengamini paham ini dengan menggelar pesta sesuka hatinya—setelah mendapat anggota kru baru, seusai sebuah pertarungan besar, dan saat kejenuhan membayang-bayangi kapal mereka sebab terkadang samudra yang mereka arungi terlampau damai.

Pesta selalu memiliki tiga hal kesenangan Luffy: daging, gelak tawa, dan musik. Raut riang teman-temannya mengisi ruang di hatinya selayaknya makanan-makanan menggiurkan mengisi lubang hitam perutnya. Pada titik itu, mereka belum memilki musisi, tetapi senandung Chopper yang kian meninggi menjadi jeritan ketika Luffy tanpa sengaja merobohkan Usopp demi potongan daging terakhir di piring adalah latar suara yang memadai.

Terdengar seruan protes yang tidak Luffy hiraukan. Ia terlalu sibuk memanfaatkan lengan karetnya untuk mengambil sebanyak mungkin santapan yang masih bertahan di meja, dengan sayuran dan _sake_ menjadi dua hidangan yang terselamatkan dari kerakusannya; selama ada makanan lainnya, ia tidak akan menyentuh lalapan, dan ia tak terlalu menyukai rasa alkohol di lidahnya.

Usopp mendorong dirinya duduk kembali dengan kasar dan bahunya menyenggol bahu Luffy, menyebabkan Luffy bergoyang sedikit ke samping—yang seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah bila di saat yang bersamaan embusan angin tidak mengencang secara tiba-tiba dan menerbangkan topi jeraminya.

Teriakan Luffy mengalahkan keluhan Usopp serta omelan Sanji untuk menutup mulutnya saat makan karena ia menerbangkan remahan kemana-mana. Ia segera memasukkan ikan bakar yang ada di tangan kanannya ke dalam mulutnya supaya ia dapat mengambil topi jeraminya, tetapi sebelum ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, topi tersebut telah hilang dari udara dan ada tekanan lembut di kepalanya.

“Kau ini... makannya pakai topi itu baik-baik,” tegur sebuah suara berat yang terdengar akrab. Luffy langsung mengenalinya sebagai bas milik Zoro, lantas barulah ia menyadari bahwa kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan ada bayangan gelap yang menghalangi bagian atas pandangannya— _pinggir topinya_ , pikir Luffy dengan girang.

Luffy tersenyum lebar dan mendongak, bersiap untuk berterima kasih pada Zoro. Namun, pita suaranya seolah berhenti bekerja ketika ia melihat rupa Zoro di depannya: senyuman memikat yang membuat lesung pipitnya timbul, sorot mata yang dilembutkan oleh suasana gembira di sekitar, dan kulit perunggu yang tampak memukau ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Tidak ada setitik alkohol yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Luffy, tetapi darahnya yang menghangat dan sensasi gayang yang menghampirinya meskipun ia duduk tegak membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah seperti ini rasanya mabuk.

“Terima... kasih?” jawab Luffy akhirnya, meluapkan kebingungannya atas reaksinya sendiri dalam bentuk tanda tanya di akhir pernyataan.

Zoro terbahak. “Kenapa kau malah bertanya?” ucapnya tanpa benar-benar meminta jawaban.

Selama ia menghabiskan sisa hidangan yang tersedia, tatapan Luffy terus terpaku kepada Zoro—memperhatikan caranya tersenyum dan tertawa, melihat gerak lehernya kala ia menegak _sake_. Luffy tidak tahu kenapa ia tetap lapar walaupun sudah menghabiskan nyaris tiga perempat makanan di atas meja.

* * *

“Luffy!” seru Woop Slap, mengetuk keras lantai kayu rumah makan dengan tongkatnya. “Kau berniat menghabiskan stok daging ayam di sini, hah?!”

“Kalau aku ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, aku harus makan banyak supaya bisa tumbuh dengan kuat!” balas Luffy, pipinya menggembung berkat makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

“Kau ini masih saja mengoceh soal menjadi bajak laut.” Kali ini Woop Slap menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menunjuk Luffy. “Dengar, kau lebih baik mengikuti ucapan kakekmu untuk menjadi Angkatan Laut! Jalur karir itu jauh lebih bermanfaat, tahu!”

“Tidak mau. Menjadi bajak laut lebih menyenangkan,” ujar Luffy dengan ringan.

Woop Slap menggertakkan giginya. Pembuluh darah di dahinya tampak akan meledak kapan saja. “Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi Angkatan Laut, kau ‘kan bisa tinggal di desa ini saja! Temukan perempuan yang baik, lalu nikahi dia dan bentuk keluarga di sini.”

Gelak tawa spontan mengisi rumah makan tersebut. “Tuan Walikota, itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi bagi Luffy!”

Siang itu, Luffy ikut terbahak.

* * *

Perempuan yang baik. Entah mengapa, saat Luffy melihat Zoro, terkadang kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Zoro bukan perempuan. Zoro juga tidak sesuai dengan definisi ‘baik’ kebanyakan orang—ia merupakan tukang tebas, ia haus pertarungan, dan ia menegak _sake_ seperti Luffy melahap daging. Luffy mengetahui ini.

Namun, Zoro adalah orang _baik_. Ia memakan habis nasi kepal yang dibuat oleh seorang anak kecil untuknya meski telah kotor dan diinjak-injak, membiarkan teman-temannya melekat dan berlindung di belakangnya kala mereka ketakutan, serta selalu siap melindungi punggung mereka. Zoro juga baik terhadap Luffy: ia mengangkat kurungan besi raksasa yang berisi Luffy walaupun darah mengucur deras dari pinggangnya dan ia baru mengenal Luffy selama beberapa hari. Ia menaati perintah kaptennya, bahkan sampai yang kelihatan konyol sekalipun, dan kerap mengikuti Luffy ke segala situasi tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia adalah pengingat sekaligus tempat bersandar Luffy bila beban kepemimpinan menjadi terlalu berat untuknya.

Zoro membagikan porsi makanannya kepada Luffy jika rasa lapar Luffy sedang menggila, menyimak seluruh ocehannya dengan senyuman kecil, dan memperbolehkan Luffy tidur di pangkuannya.

Zoro bukan perempuan yang baik. Zoro adalah Zoro, dan Luffy menginginkannya—meskipun untuk apa, ia belum tahu.

* * *

Di salah satu kota pemberhentian mereka, Luffy memeregoki pertengkaran antara seorang gadis dengan ayahnya di dalam gang yang sempit.

“Apakah kau belum puas bermain-main dengan perempuan itu?!” bentak sang ayah. Kepalanya botak kecuali bagian pelipisnya dan kumis putihnya senada dengan sisa-sisa helai rambutnya. “Apakah kesenangan bodohmu lebih penting daripada pernikahan yang terjamin dengan laki-laki baik dan mapan?!”

Gadis yang warna rambutnya mengingatkan Luffy akan apel tersebut gemetar dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepala. Tetapi, ia tetap mendelik ke arah ayahnya, tantangan dan tekad tergambar jelas di matanya. “Kami tidak bermain-main, Ayah!” serunya. “Aku benar-benar mencintai Lisa, dan kita adalah kekasih seperti Ayah dan Ibu!”

“Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menyamakan permainan dungumu dengan orang tuamu sendiri!” hardik sang ayah, menarik kerah pakaian gadis tersebut sampai cincin perak yang bergantung pada sebuah kalung melanting keluar dari balik bajunya. Gadis itu segera menggenggam erat-erat cincin tersebut, melindunginya dari sang ayah yang lototannya semakin menjadi-jadi. “Jangan gila! Kalaupun kalian bisa bersama, apa yang kau harap bisa dapatkan dari menikahinya?! Kalian tidak bisa mempunyai anak!”

Gadis itu tidak melarikan diri, bahkan ketika telapak tangan ayahnya mulai melayang ke arah wajahnya. Itu cukup untuk Luffy. Tinjunya lebih dahulu menyapa pipi pria tersebut.

* * *

Keberuntungan Luffy membawanya ke arah surai hijau yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik di tengah pelariannya dari pria tua yang murka. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, menyelip, bahkan melompati beberapa orang, sampai ia mendekati kepala senada rumput dan pria tua tersebut kehilangan jejaknya di tengah kerumunan.

“Zorooo!” panggil Luffy seraya meloncat ke atas punggung Zoro. Impaknya membuat Zoro hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menumpahkan beberapa butir pir dari kantung kertas yang dibawanya.

“Luffy, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!” sembur Zoro, melempar raut kesalnya yang khas kepada Luffy. Luffy tertawa dan menyamankan gelantungannya terhadap Zoro. Dadanya terasa lebih ringan sekarang—ia tidak sadar ada yang terasa menghimpitnya sampai ia menemukan sosok Zoro.

“Maaf, Zoro,” kata Luffy, memadunya dengan cengiran. Zoro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memungut buah-buah yang jatuh sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, tidak tampak terganggu dengan keberadaan Luffy di punggungnya. Luffy mengintip barang-barang yang Zoro bawa. “Zoro sudah menuntaskan daftar belanja dari Nami?”

“Masih ada beberapa yang belum. Toko rempah sulit sekali ditemukan.”

Luffy terkekeh. “Pasti Zoro tersesat, ya!”

“Hah?! Aku tidak tersesat!”

Luffy menurunkan diri, lalu menggamit tangan Zoro yang bebas. Zoro memandangi cukup lama tangan mereka yang terhubung, kemudian mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung.

“Supaya Zoro tidak tersesat, mari kita mencari toko rempah bersama!” ujar Luffy sembari memimpin langkah.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak tersesat!” bantah Zoro lagi, mengikuti Luffy dan akhirnya membalas genggaman Luffy. Kehangatan menyeruak di dasar rongga perut laki-laki yang lebih muda.

“Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengakuinya, Zoro,” kata Luffy, senyuman lebarnya tak kunjung luntur. Sebelum Zoro dapat membalas, tiba-tiba Luffy berhenti dan berseru lantaran teringat sesuatu. “Ah!”

“Ada apa lagi sekarang?” tanya Zoro, turut berhenti di sebelah Luffy.

Imaji cincin perak yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu terlintas di benak Luffy. Ia memutar otaknya hingga muncul bukit-bukit kecil di antara alisnya, sampai ia tiba pada solusi yang mengembalikan ekspresi cerahnya.

“Luffy?” Zoro mengulangi pertanyaannya, tapi Luffy justru menjawabnya dengan mengenakan topi jeraminya kepada Zoro.

Perasaan mengganjal yang sejak tadi mengganggunya akhirnya menguap. Pemandangan Zoro yang kebingungan dengan rona merah muda tipis di wajah dan topi Luffy di kepala adalah sesuatu yang membuat Luffy kenyang selayaknya daging.

“Ya, sempurna!” ujar Luffy sambil berkacak pinggang. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia lanjut berjalan, menarik Zoro di belakangnya.

“Oi, ada apa? Kau sedikit aneh hari ini.” Zoro segera memacu kakinya hingga ia berdampingan dengan Luffy. Tangan mereka tetap bertaut.

“Benarkah?” Luffy tertawa. “Tapi, setelah bertemu Zoro, aku merasa luar biasa.”

Apabila ekspresi Zoro barusan adalah daging, maka raut menahan malu yang sedang Zoro tunjukkan sekarang merupakan meja penuh hidangan pesta.

* * *

“Chopper, bagaimana kondisinya?”

“Kritis,” jawab Chopper. Singkat dan jelas. Nadanya hampir bisa disebut dingin, tanda bahwa ia sedang menempatkan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari emosi guna melakukan tugasnya sebagai dokter secara maksimal. “Tapi, aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku _harus_.”

Luffy menatap Zoro yang terbaring di atas seprai putih. Tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua itu lebih banyak menyandang luka dan darah ketimbang kulit. Sedangkan dahinya berkerut, kesakitan bahkan di alam bawah sadar.

Luffy mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak suka melihat Zoro seperti ini. Terakhir kali Zoro berdiri di ambang kematian, ia mendeklarasikan sumpahnya kepada Luffy sehingga Luffy tahu bahwa Zoro tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, tetapi tidak dengan kali ini.

Tenggorokan Luffy tercekat. Sesuatu di bawah kulitnya mendidih. Ada rasa yang menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya, walau ia tidak repot-repot mencari tahu apa. Sekarang, yang Luffy ketahui adalah ia tidak mau memberikan Zoro kepada siapapun—kepada kru bajak laut lain, kepada kematian, dan kepada dunia itu sendiri.

 _Zoro adalah pendekar pedangku. Tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya_. _Zoro adalah—milikku_.

Namun, Luffy tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mengikat Zoro secara sepihak. Harus ada jawaban dari Zoro, seperti sumpahnya yang menautkan Zoro sang pendekar pedang dengan kapten Luffy. Pertanyaannya adalah uluran tangan macam apa yang Luffy sebaiknya rentangkan, dan untuk menjawab semuanya, Zoro harus _hidup_.

* * *

“Sanji, apa itu pernikahan?”

Sanji hampir menumpahkan ikan yang tengah ia asinkan di dalam mangkuk. Luffy menaikkan alisnya, terkejut oleh kecerobohan langka kokinya.

“Maaf, sepertinya aku salah dengar. Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?” kata Sanji sembari menyeimbangkan kembali mangkuk itu di atas konter.

“Apa itu pernikahan?”

Sanji terdiam. Ia memasukkan mangkuk tersebut ke dalam lemari es dan menguncinya. Kemudian, ia mencuci tangannya sampai bersih sebelum melesat ke arah kaptennya dan mencengkeram bahunya. “Siapa, hah, siapa?!” tanyanya, mengguncang-guncangkan Luffy dengan mata nyalang. “Apakah dia Nami- _san_? Robin- _chan_?”

Luffy mengerjap tidak paham. “Siapa apa?”

Air muka Sanji bertambah mengerikan. “Siapa yang ingin kau nikahi, hah?!”

Luffy tidak tahu apakah ia ingin menikahi atau tidak, tapi sebuah nama spontan muncul di pikirannya. “Zoro?”

Seketika, Sanji mematung. Luffy memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sanji kembali normal—tampak tenang, bahkan. Jari-jari yang menekan pundak Luffy dilepas. Sanji mengangguk-angguk sepanjang ia berjalan menuju kursi yang berseberangan dengan kaptennya. Begitu ia duduk, ia menyulut rokoknya dan bergumam, “Seharusnya aku tahu.”

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya. “Tahu apa?”

Sanji menggeleng. “Kita akan membahas itu nanti.” Ia menghirup dalam-dalam batang rokok di tangannya lalu mengembuskan asapnya. “Jadi, Luffy, kau ingin tahu apa itu pernikahan?”

Luffy mengangguk.

“Pernikahan itu...” mulai Sanji sebelum memberi jeda guna memilih dengan hati-hati kata-katanya, “...adalah upacara dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai membuat janji untuk terus bersama selamanya.”

“Apakah upacara itu harus dilakukan?”

“Secara tradisional, iya,” jawab Sanji. “Tetapi, ada beberapa pasangan yang hidup bersama tanpa melangsungkan upacara itu. Selama pasangan itu berjanji pada satu sama lain untuk terus bersama sampai akhir, tidak masalah. Esensinya sama.”

Luffy teringat ucapan Woop Slap yang hampir kandas dimakan waktu dari pikirannya. “Apakah pasangan tersebut harus terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan?”

Sanji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Luffy tepat di mata dan perlahan mengulum senyum. “Tidak,” katanya. “Samudra itu luas dan cinta tidak memiliki batas.”

Luffy membelalak. Kalimat Sanji menempatkan kepingan terakhir teka-teki yang menghantuinya. _Sisanya_ _adalah bagaimana ia mencerna gambar keseluruhannya_ , batin Sanji.

Tawa Luffy meledak, menyadari betapa komikal dirinya selama ini. “Kau benar, Sanji!” serunya. “Lagipula, bajak laut bebas melakukan apa saja!”

Kedua manik cokelat Luffy bersinar kembali sebagaimana mentari terbit lagi, dan sudut-sudut bibir Sanji semakin tinggi mendaki pipinya.

* * *

Di Rusukaina, Luffy akhirnya mengerti.

Ia berlatih dan berlatih sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan badan. Momen-momen kententraman yang dibawa oleh rasa lelah tersebutlah yang memberinya kesempatan untuk memutar ulang kenangan-kenangan bersama krunya dengan jelas. Ia mengingat. Ia berpikir.

Zoro berada di sisinya selama nyaris seluruh hidupnya sebagai bajak laut, dan Luffy mengininkan Zoro untuk selalu berada di sana setelah semuanya berakhir. Tertawa bersamanya, makan bersamanya, berbuat ulah bersamanya. Saling menautkan jemari, mendekap, dan mengecup. Disambut oleh wajahnya di pagi hari dan menjadikannya hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum balik terlelap. Luffy akhirnya paham kenapa.

Sekarang, Luffy pun tahu bahwa ia bisa memiliki Zoro, karena samudra itu luas dan tidak hanya terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Terdapat manusia dan manusia ikan, rakun berbicara dan tengkorak berjalan, Kuja dan Skypiean, Raja Bajak Laut dan Pendekar Pedang Terkuat; dan semuanya mempunyai hak yang sama untuk mencinta serta memperoleh cinta.

Di bawah angkasa berbintang Rusukaina, Luffy menyungging senyum.

“Rayleigh,” ujar Luffy dengan mulut penuh daging. “Bagaimana cara terbaik untuk melamar seseorang?”

“Hm?” Rayleigh mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya membentuk kurva yang menandakan ketertarikannya. “Apakah pertanyaanmu ini berhubungan dengan ratu ular dari pulau tertentu?”

“Tidak. Aku ingin melamar Zoro.”

Alih-alih mengejutkannya, jawaban Luffy memancing tawa Rayleigh, seakan inituisi pria itu telah terbukti. “Dan mengapa kau ingin menikahinya? Apakah menjadi kekasihnya saja tidak cukup?”

Luffy menelengkan kepalanya. Jawabannya begitu mudah, Luffy heran mengapa Rayleigh menanyakannya. “Tentu saja. Jika aku menikahinya, maka tidak ada orang lain yang dapat memilikinya.”

Rayleigh terkekeh lagi, memandangnya dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai kebanggaan di matanya. Ia menelan satu gigitan daging dan berkata, “Sebelum kau berpikir untuk melamarnya, apakah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Luffy?”

“Ah!” sahut Luffy, menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Barulah senyuman Rayleigh jatuh dan ia menatap tidak percaya muridnya.

Tampaknya, malam ini Rusukaina akan ramai lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> ada beberapa hal yang menginspirasi fic ini, sebenarnya: [pixiv fic ini](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=3480528), [dua](https://mangadex.org/chapter/666331/21) [halaman](https://mangadex.org/chapter/666331/22) dari manga hirano to kagiura yang membekas di benak saya, dan kebutuhan saya akan asupan luzo. sungguh, saya benar-benar defisit asupan kapal ini www
> 
> mohon maaf kalau ada padanan istilah one piece yang terdengar canggung atau ketidaktepatan di timeline karena saya menulis ini hanya dengan modal ingatan yang pas-pasan tanpa crosscheck. :'D
> 
> terakhir: terima kasih banyak bagi para penyelenggara event ini dan para pembaca! walaupun new normal sudah diterapkan, tetap jaga diri ya!


End file.
